Oxygen has until now mainly been compressed in what are called classical multiple-stage single-shaft compressors with as many housings as necessary to obtain the desired output compression. Oxygen can, however, also be compressed in transmission-driven compressors specifically designed for the purpose. The oil employed to lubricate the bearings must be completely isolated from the oxygen to prevent explosions. The labyrinth seals between the bearings and the impellers must accordingly be axially elongated and multichambered. This tactic, however, disproportionally increases the overhang between the impeller's center of gravity and the midsection of the bearing, which unavoidably results in unbeneficial rotor dynamics. The rotating parts wobble and rub, raising the metal-ignition temperature at various points in the highly compressed oxygen atmosphere. The overall compressor, or at least the particular stage involved, can combust at such high temperatures. Transmission-driven compressors of this type and design are accordingly constantly at risk of burning.